Confusion des sentiments
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Severus Rogue a succombé. Harry tente de lui rendre difficilement hommage. Il doit rendre un dernier devoir à son professeur, le plus difficile de tous. Mais c'est sans compter sur le magma de sentiments qui tourbillonnent en lui. Rogue était un professeur, une connaissance, un allié ... Plus que ça ?


**Titre:** Confusion des sentiments

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** K+

**Perso :** Severus Rogue/ Harry Potter

**Résumé :** Severus Rogue a succombé. Harry tente de lui rendre difficilement hommage. Il doit rendre un dernier devoir à son professeur, le plus difficile de tous. Mais c'est sans compter sur le magma de sentiments qui tourbillonnent en lui. Rogue était un professeur, une connaissance, un allié ... Plus que ça ?

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici une nouvelle fic, centrée sur le duo Harry/Rogue. _

_**Je ne peux vous en dire plus. A vous de découvrir et d'interpréter. Faites moi part de vos impressions et interprétations. Si vous voulez une suite explicitant les dernières semaines occultées, j'en ferai une.** _

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Confusion des sentiments **

Harry Potter regarda le ciel par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron au Terrier depuis que la guerre s'était terminée, il y avait quelques mois. Le lambeau de ciel que Harry pouvait voir était gris, terne, n'ayant pas l'air de savoir s'il voulait faire tomber la pluie ou non.

Le jeune homme pensa en le voyant qu'il correspondait parfaitement à l'état d'esprit du monde sorcier, ne sachant quel sentiment adopter : le chagrin pour avoir perdu des êtres chers, pour les massacres et les destructions que cette guerre avait causée ? La joie d'être à nouveau libre et de pouvoir revivre sans avoir peur d'un lendemain ? Ou l'impassibilité, pour oublier les erreurs et les actes des uns, les préjugés et l'inactivité des autres qui ont permis la cruauté de Voldemort ?

Harry soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de condamner tout le monde de la sorte. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient morts afin de faire faiblir un peu plus chaque jour les forces ennemies. Beaucoup avaient résisté et lutté pour des valeurs en lesquelles ils croyaient, valeurs qui leurs avaient donné la force de continuer en dépit du désespoir qui pouvait parfois devenir un plus grand ennemi encore.

Harry détourna son regard du ciel et vint se rasseoir au bureau de Ron. Il avait réussi à s'y faire une petite place après l'avoir désencombré de divers objets et parchemins plus ou moins utiles qui traînaient maintenant près de la corbeille, faute d'une meilleure place. Il regarda ses notes, simples mots à ses yeux qui ne seraient jamais capables de décrire ce qu'il ressentait, et chercha le meilleur moyen de commencer un discours en l'honneur du défunt Severus Rogue.

Harry soupira à nouveau tout en pensant que c'était là le devoir le plus difficile qu'il aurait jamais à rendre à son professeur. Mais contrairement aux derniers, il avait refusé l'aide de ses amis, estimant qu'il devait le faire seul.

Ce discours, il tentait de l'élaborer depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais il ne savait pas quoi écrire, soit parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait de son professeur que ses sarcasmes et sa rancoeur, soit parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui rendre hommage et lui rendre grâce pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui en dépit de cette même rancoeur.

Non, se reprit Harry, pas pour lui. En réalité, il avait agit de la sorte pour plusieurs personnes et il était la dernière sur la liste. Severus Rogue n'avait pas agit pour Harry Potter, mais pour le fils de Lily.

Harry sentit une bouffée de panique monter en lui. C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu l'enterrement de Rogue et il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ! Pourtant Harry se sentait beaucoup plus mal qu'avant en ayant cette pensée que, une fois encore, il s'y prenait toujours au dernier moment ou même pas du tout pour faire ce qu'il devait à Rogue. Mais la différence était que cette fois il n'y aurait ni retenue ni points en moins, juste le poids de sa conscience et un sentiment de honte et de désespoir.

A contrecoeur, Harry délaissa ses occupations pour aller déjeuner à l'appel de Mme Weasley, mais ses préoccupations, elles, l'accompagnèrent.

Une fois à table, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il était toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait l'après-midi même. Après quelques minutes à essayer d'avaler quelques pommes de terre, il sortit dans le jardin, espérant qu'un peu d'air frais et un environnement différent l'aiderait un peu.

En effet, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'ambiance qui régnait dans la grande demeure. Tout le monde n'était plus que chagrin, tristesse et morosité. Bien sûr, Harry le comprenait parfaitement : la famille Weasley était l'une de celle qui avait perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers, famille comme amis. Et même si lui aussi se sentait mal, il voulait essayer d'aller mieux, au moins pour eux.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Ron le suivait, apparemment désireux de lui tenir compagnie. Harry se dit avec désespoir que ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il arriverait à faire ce maudit discours.

"Ça va ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Ça peut aller ... Soupira Harry, ce qui laissait présager tout le contraire. Ron le remarqua.

- On ne le dirait pas à t'entendre. Moi non plus, je ne supporte plus beaucoup cette ambiance. Ça me rappelle que ... ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Et ça ne m'aide pas. Mais heureusement, ça va un peu mieux que les premières semaines... Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si... Mais je vous comprends très bien. Et c'est normal de ne pas se sentir bien après de tels événements. Qui le serait ? On n'a plus qu'à se dire que peut-être le temps adoucira tout ça ...

- Tu as s'en doute raison."

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques minutes et allèrent s'asseoir à l'entrée de la propriété à même le sol. Ron semblait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose mais finalement il se lança :

"Tu es prêt pour cette après-midi ?

- Pas vraiment ... Soupira Harry pour ce qui lui semblait être la énième fois de la journée. Je ne suis toujours pas au point pour le discours...

- Mais tu as avancé quand même ?

- Oui... Non. Répondit Harry qui préféra dire la vérité.

- Je ne saurais pas quoi dire non plus à ta place. Mais pourquoi t'embêter comme ça ? Rogue ne sera même pas capable de l'entendre et s'il avait pu, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'aurait même pas remercier pour autant. Il a toujours été injuste avec toi. En plus, il n'y aura probablement pas beaucoup de monde, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis et le seul qui l'estimait, il l'a tué..."

Ron s'interrompit sous le regard noir que lui lança Harry. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux.

« Je sais très bien que si Rogue avait survécu, il n'aurait pas été différent avec moi, tout simplement d'abord parce qu'il aurait eu le temps de choisir quoi me faire parvenir. En fait, je n'aurais jamais rien su de ce que j'ai appris dans la Pensine et il aurait sûrement finit à Azkaban, faute d'une défense convaincante. Mais il est mort ! Et ce qu'il m'a transmis, volontairement ou non m'a permis de le réhabiliter ! Je lui dois au moins bien ça, même s'il m'aurait toujours haïs rien que pour le simple fait d'exister ! De plus, tu sais très bien pourquoi Dumbledore est mort ! Et tant mieux, s'il y a peu de personnes à son enterrement. Ça voudra dire que les personnes présentes seront véritablement reconnaissantes envers Rogue, qu'elles reconnaîtront ce qu'il a fait pour nous ! Maintenant, peu m'importe ce que les gens pensent de lui car je sais qui il était et ce qu'il a fait, de quel côté il était et c'est tout ce qui m'importe !"

Après ces paroles, Harry partit d'un pas furieux; il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter ce que Ron avait à dire. Il savait très bien que Ron aussi était reconnaissant envers Rogue même s'il refusait plus ou moins de l'admettre. Mais il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux les souvenirs de Rogue, et le savoir ne suffisait jamais quand il était seul.

Mais il devait au moins une chose à son ami : il savait enfin ce qu'il devait dire et faire. Apparemment, si Rogue avait été réhabilité du point de vue de la justice, Harry n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir les yeux des hommes. Il était temps d'avouer.

L'heure de l'enterrement était enfin arrivé. La famille Weasley se rendit alors à Poudlard par la voie des cheminées. Rogue n'avait jamais précisé l'endroit où il voulait reposer, par conséquent Minerva Mcgonagall avait insisté pour qu'il soit enterré à Poudlard, à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Harry arriva parmi les derniers. Pourtant vu le peu de personnes qu'il y avait, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Il retrouva Hermione, Mcgonagall, Kingsley, nouveau ministre de la magie, et … c'était tout.

Après un court discours de Kingsley et de Mcgonagall, ce fut son tour. Harry se positionna alors à côté du tombeau et regarda la petite assemblée. Hermione était triste, le professeur Mcgonagall l'était plus encore, la famille Weasley était respectueuse et humble, Ron paraissait toujours furieux mais en même temps semblait reconnaissant. Harry soupira en se rendant compte que tous culpabilisaient. Alors il commença.

- _« J'avais un maître. Les ombres l'ont pris »…_

Il ne pût continuer. Quelque chose dans sa gorge se bloqua et il se rémora les dernières semaines passées. Il se revoyait ordonner à Pomfresh de prendre soin de Rogue, de le ramener à la vie. Il n'était pas encore mort.

Il se souvenait être venu chaque jour le voir. Il voulait des explications, sur le passé de Rogue, sur ses actes, ses relations difficiles avec lui. Quand après quelques semaines il les avaient eues, il l'avait regretté … sur le moment.

Harry eut un petit sourire en se rappelant que ses contacts avec le maître des potions avaient toujours étaient furieux, conflictuels, éclatants, passionnels et brefs, éphémères …

Ils ne s'entendaient pas, cherchant tous les deux à prendre le pouvoir et le dessus sur l'autre. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient résolu ce petit problème ce jour là.

Puis Harry se sentit de nouveau coupable. Il avait aimé, même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, il avait aimé vaincre la si dure impassibilité de son professeur. Enfin, il l'avait vu tel qu'il était : un être humain faible et arrogant comme tous les autres.

Harry aurait pris goût à cette nouvelle apparence de son professeur si celui-ci avait continué à vivre.

Mais il s'était effondré. Lentement et sûrement. Le venin faisait toujours effet. Dissimulé, indétectable, aussi rusé que le serpent qui le lui avait administré. Rogue s'était affaibli de jour en jour et de telle manière qu'aucun médecin n'avait rien soupçonné alors qu'ils croyaient l'avoir guéri.

Un bref toussotement de Kingsley ramena Harry à la réalité. Il regarda les quelques personnes présentes, les yeux brillants et reprit son discours.

- _« J'avais un maître. Les ombres l'ont pris ». _En effet Severus Rogue était un maître pour moi. Un professeur, une connaissance, un allié … et un amant.

* * *

_Vous comprenez maintenant mon dilemme : Inscrire ceci dans la catégorie Romance ou pas ? Si je m'avais fait, vous auriez tout compris. Si je ne le faisais pas, vous auriez passé votre chemin. Me restait plus qu'à trouver un compromis et un autre moyen de vous intriguer. ^^_

_Pour cette citation "J'avais un maître. Les ombres l'ont pris" : elle vient du film Tous les Matins du Monde, adapté du livre du même nom, que je vous conseille._


End file.
